comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:RoninTheMasterless/Some Random Thoughts
So after watching the Batman vs Superman Comic Con Trailer about ten or so times, and after playing the Arkham games to completion, as well as watching Batman Beyond, Beware the Grey Ghost, and all other things Batman (some good some bad: *cough* Batman & Robin *cough*), I have decided I want to use AE-15 (which as it stands will be rolled into the new E-15) to insert Knight Owl into a soley DC oriented continuity, where he meets Batman, but theorhetically this could be made in DC, as no MARVEL character will exist to make harder to negotiate legally (which sucks to say honestly). This whole idea was finally given the kick in the ass it needed when Batfleck says "Twenty years in Gotham, how many good guys are left? How many stayed that way." The Knights Bruce Wayne the World's Greatest Caped Crusading Dark Knight Detective.png|Of course you need the quintessential Dark Knight: Batman. Bruce is getting up there, and his last days as Batman are nigh. JT Red Hood AE53 and E1939.png|Jason Todd, aka the Problem Robin returns as the Red Hood, and he dishes out a brutal brand of justice. Jason and Bruce will reconcile much quicker than in the comics (as in they actually will) and Jason will become Batman Knight Owl 2Original.png|Knight Owl is replacing Tim Drake: the sort of normal guy who was just smart enough to break out into the vigilante world, and has a passion for justice much like Bruce and Jason. He was originally recruited by Amanda Waller into Checkmate as a Knight, and was trained to be a government Batman, before having some "ethical differencesa" with her, he later mimiced a heroic pilgrimage similar to Bruce and Jason's before assuming the nom de gurre Knight Owl. He becomes Knight Owl shortly after Jason resurfaces as Red Hood, in fact, they often partner up. He comes up with the radically intelligent idea of having the Bat Family cover different sections of Gotham, as well as expanding their jurisdiction to the world (i.e. Batman Inc, but without the official stuff, more cloak and dagger). Like his idol, he later takes on a Robin of his own (Or more accurately a Talon). RBG Nightwing AE-15.png|Nightwing is also active, but he's looking to settle down and actually have a normal life, but he still enjoys the thrill of being a hero, and what would he do with all his quips if he doesn't use it on beaten thugs. Cassandra as Black Bat E-53.jpg|I need Black Bat in my life, although I don't quite dig the name, I imagine Cassandra would simply call herself "the Bat" A Gallery of Rogues Billy Zane is Lex Luthor Earth-15.jpg|In addition to being Superman's nemesis, he will also take Batman on as a less insane Thomas Elliot. He'll be heavily inspired by Watchmen's Ozymandias, and he may or may not take up the title of Prometheus. Joker in the Army NE9603.jpg|I don't know how, but I really want to have Knight Owl have his OC Joker, Jack Hamil in some form, but I'm not sure how yet. Category:Blog posts Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:RoninTheMasterless' Off My Mind Blogs